This is a multi-disciplinary collaborative research project directed toward the development of more effective methods of prevention, detection, and treatment of human cancer in all its forms. Included in this project are the following programs: 1) the exploration of new therapeutic agents through a wide range of neoplastic diseases in Phase I, II and III studies, and the coincident study of the toxicities of these agents; 2) the exploration of new combinations of new and old agents in an effort to exploit synergistic combinations more effectively; 3) the development of multi-modal approaches to specific tumor problems using surgical, immunological and radiotherapeutic measures in optimal combinations; 4) the involvement of pertinent basis science disciplines such as biochemistry, pharmacology, cellular biology and mathematics in the formulation and execution of specific treatment protocols; 5) the improvement of cancer care in the community at large by using these programs in the educational effort directed at pre- and post- doctoral students, nurses, allied medical personnel and physicians, 6) the correlation and evaluation of biologic studies, and 7) the evaluation of cancer control efforts to as early detection mechanisms. This research effort will be conducted in cooperation with clinical and basic science investigators at other SWOG institutions and the NCI whose collective experience, information and wisdom will be used to design and conduct clinical trials which will answer important questions in the therapy of cancer. The Ohio State University has been a member and active participant in the Southwest Oncology Group for over thirty years. During this period OSU has grown to be the leading contributor in patient accrual for all SWOG institutions.